warriors_fanfic_and_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Place of No Stars/The Dark Forest
WHEN DARKNESS LURKS, NO ONE IS SAFE. THE DARK FOREST. The Place of No Stars/The Dark Forest isn't specifically owned by any one person. This is where the evil cats go whenever they did something bad and died doing it. Please remember to use this to mark your cat's info on his rank and the cause and reason their here. Don't forget to put the cat in it's correct Clan. ''Members: '''Darkfang'- Grey tom with black muzzle and tail tip, he has bright yellow eyes. He is aggresive, violent, and very determined.(Clan:BrambleClan) (Reason:'He was sent to the dark forest for killing Cinderleap for no reason.) (Hawk) '''Redpaw-' Russet, strong tom with one black paw on the front left paw and has a taste for blood. He is mischievious and sneaky.('Clan: HawkClan) '('''Reason: He was found multiple time battle training with unsheathed claws. He trains in The Dark Forest and loves bloodshed)(Hawk) Darkash- 'Dark grey tom with amber eyes. He is very sneaky and quick with his killing. ('Clan: BrambleClan) (Reason: 'Killed Tinypaw and Streakstar by spilling blood and feeding them a deathberry)(Clever) '''Shadowpelt-' Light, brown tom with torn claws from fighting. He is living for blood and can't stop killing. He is brave and is very dangerous('''Clan:HawkClan).(Reason: Tryed to kill Treestar but ended up killing Pinepelt)(Hawk) Starrypaw- A silvery grey she-cat with tired, weary green eyes. She did something wrong and was sent to Dark Forest. She is the worst fighter and constantly in weary, tired, shabby condition and bleeding. (Clan:CraneClan) (Reason: 'Killed Streakpaw, brother. Guilty for this.)(Ginger) '''Larkwing '- Grey-brown she-cat with amber eyes. She is a very strong battler and skilled hunter. (Clan: BrambleClan; Reason: Killed three cats in her Clan on a patrol; blamed another Clan for their deaths.) (Eevee) 'Berryflight- '''Cream coloured she-cat with milky blue eyes. She is friendly but evil. ('Clan:FernClan) (Reason: Wrongly accused of the deaths of the Clan leader's brother, killed the leader for accusing her) (Clever) Roleplay A dark grey tom stepped out of the shadows. "He-Hello?" He asked. "Is Any-Anyone H-Here?" Thrushpaw "I caught the vole" 11:25, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Welcome...to your new home," said a Grey tom with black muzzle and tail tip. His bright yellow eyes shined in the darkness. You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 23:11, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "W-Who are you?" Asked the tom, amber eyes brimmimg with fear. Thrushpaw "I caught the vole" 11:35, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I," the grey pelt walked out of the shadows, "Am Darkfang" You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 14:42, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- The tom straightened. He could not show fear in front of this cat. "I am Darkash," he meowed. "Is this StarClan?" Thrushpaw "I caught the vole" 19:49, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkfang sneered. "Starclan. Hmf, oh precious Starclan!" Darkfang mimicked a squeaky voice. "No," he said coldy. "Welcome..to The Dark Forest" He said with an evil grin on his face. You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 21:31, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Is anyone else here?" Demanded Darkash. He looked around the dark trees and dank sky, wondering if anyone lived in this depressing place. Thrushpaw "I caught the vole" 21:39, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Of course there is..." Suddenly out of nowhere eyes started glowing. "Come on out Shadowpelt." A light brown tom stepped out. His claws torn.. "Meet Darkash," Darkfang flicked his tail towards the grey tom and Shadowpelt examined him. You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 22:04, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hello... Shadowpelt." Meowed Darkash, stepping back. "Anyone else?" He demanded. "I thought I saw a flash of ginger fur fly by." Thrushpaw "I caught the vole" 22:13, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Redpaw get out here!" Darkfang growled. Redpaw came out, "Who is this? He snarled, licking his lips as if Darkash was prey. Shadowpelt slashed Redpaws nose, Redpaw hissed back, "Don't stare like you havn't seen a living thing before!" You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 22:17, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Stop you two!" Hissed Darkash, holding up his claw. "Or do you want me to find some deathberries to kill you both?" Thrushpaw "I caught the vole" 22:25, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Looks like the newcomer is trying to tell us what to do!" Redpaw sneered. I fight like a real warrior! Personally, I'd like to see you try! You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 22:28, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Challenge accepted." Darkash slid into an attack crouch, his eyes locked on the russet apprentice. Thrushpaw "I caught the vole" 11:25, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Who should win?) Without hesitation or fear the tom lundged at the grey tom. He thinks he can beat me! I've been here for moons! Hissing and growling the cats fought as Redpaw made a huge slash in Darkash's exposed belly. ---- Darkash snarled. Blood trickled down his face as he launched himself at Redpaw. "Think you can beat me, apprentice?" Darkash spat scornfully. "I'm a real warrior!" (Redpaw can win) Thrushpaw "I caught the vole" 20:04, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Yay ok!) "I'll show you whose a warrior!" Redpaw pinned Darkash, "NEVER, ''and I mean ''never, challenge me.." As he said that he bit into the grey pelt with blood over his fangs. He looked over Darkash's blood soaked body and to his clanmates, "I've been here since I was a kit!" He snarled. The other Dark Forest cats congratulated him as the looked at Darkash's broken body in disgust. You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 22:40, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You'll need to do more to actually beat me," sneered Darkash, standing up weakly with blood trickling down his face. "I'll let you know when you've really won!" He spat, making Redpaw even more angry. Thrushpaw "I caught the vole" 20:17, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What like kill you?" Redpaw said. "I do that in my sleep!" He pinned Darkash for a second time and bit down so hard he heard a crack! Redpaw held down until he felt the toms body go limp and his breathing nearly his last breath when hr let go. You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 22:45, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Starrypaw withdrew, trembling as she watched from a tree. She hated fightsThe girl with the Boyfriends mhm. 04:19, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkfang saw a silver pelt glisten from the trees. Starrypaw, that weakling! "Starrypaw!" He growled ruffly. "Get out here NOW." ---- Frightened, Starrypaw was trembling as she climbed down the dark oak tree. "Y-yes, Darkfang?" She trembled. Starrypaw renembered Streakpaw, her brother. He was killed...by her...by the same move Redpaw used... The girl with the Boyfriends mhm. 05:47, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkfang saw Darkash's pelt slowly rise up and down. "Finish him!" he said cruely. If you can you scrawny cat! '' You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 06:08, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Kill me? Now?" Darkash struggled to his paws. "Don't you want power? I can give you power." He reached out with his claws and sliced Redpaw's nose. Darkash's gaze drifted over to Starrypaw. "Who are you?" He stepped towards her to intimidate her. Thrushpaw "I caught the vole" 18:38, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Starrypaw shook her head. "I won't kill you....not after Streakpaw..." Starrypaw closed her eyes, frowning with the memory. She looked up at Darkash and shrunk into a ball. "Starry...Starrypaw." She whispered. The girl with the Boyfriends mhm. 23:53, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- ''"What did you just say?? Did you just say 'No'?" ''Darkfang challenged. "Would you rather like for me to kill you?" Darkfang bared his teeth. You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 00:27, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Starrypaw screamed and ran for it. She kept running until she saw some light. ''StarClan! Starrypaw hopefully increased her speed, but slammed straight into a invisible force. She could see Streakpaw on the other side. "No!" The girl with the Boyfriends mhm. 01:10, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkfang easily caught up to her as he sank his claws into her pelt. "You're not getting off so easily!" He growled in rage and anger. "Stand up and fight! Coward! Weakling!! Your so guilty on yourslef for your little kill. That's nothing!" You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 01:24, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Starrypaw shrieked and turned around, a new desire in her eyes-to harm. She raked her claws down Darkfang, blood staining her silvery pelt. She was changing into a true Dark Forest cat. The girl with the Boyfriends mhm. 23:20, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkash leaped after them. He grasped Starrypaw with his unusually long claws. He wanted to get in on this battle action, and this was how. Radioactive, Radioactive 23:15, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkfang stepped back with a grin. "You are improving!" he simply licked his wound regularly and looked at Darkash. "Well, I see you are so eager to jump into battle let's start. Starrypaw!" He shot at the silver she-cat, "You and Darkash fight. NOW." (Can someone please add what we RPed here to The Rising Darkness on WF. Thanks!) You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 23:39, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- "With pleasure." Darkash slid into an attack crouch, his eyes fixed on the silver apprentice. "You're mine, Starrypaw!" Radioactive, Radioactive 23:43, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Starrypaw panicked. She shook her head, but then breathed out. Emitting a snarl, Starrypaw lurged forward, her claws raking down his face, but she retreated back instead of clawing him again. Sooner then later, I need a [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe s''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''a] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe v''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''i] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe o''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''u] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe r...] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe I need a '']saviour... 12:18, October 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh no you don't!" Darkash jumped on Starrypaw. He slid his claws down her flank. Radioactive, Radioactive 13:48, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Starrypaw yowled and shot up a nearby tree. Sooner then later, I need a [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''s] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe a''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''v] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe i''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''o] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe u''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''r...] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe I need a '']saviour... 03:41, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You coward!!" Darkfang growled to Starrypaw, "Come down here and fight like a real warrior!" [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love '''is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 17:30, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkash hissed softly. "We're not finished yet!" he growled. Because life can do T e r r i b l e T h i n g s 22:45, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Berryflight wandered through the Dark Forest, listening to the echoes of voices and the cries of battles. She sniffed the air and smelled cat scent, fresh. Her ears perked up. "Who's there?" she demanded. Because life can do T e r r i b l e T h i n g s Larkwing stalked out of the shadows and growled, "I am Larkwing. May I ask who ''you ''are?" she added. Differences won't separate us. Ever. 22:11, December 27, 2013 (UTC) "Berryflight's the name," Berryflight hissed, unsheathing her claws. Because life can do T e r r i b l e T h i n g s 22:15, December 27, 2013 (UTC)